Nue
Nue (ヌエ, Nue) is a recurring demon in the series. History A legendary monster in Japanese mythology. Nue has the head of a monkey, the arms and legs of a tiger, body of a raccoon dog and the tail of a snake. According to The Tale of the Heike, Emperor Konoe, the Emperor of Japan, became sick after having terrible nightmares every night, and a dark cloud appeared at two o'clock in the morning on roof of the palace in Kyoto during the summer of 1153. The story says that the samurai Minamoto no Yorimasa staked-out the roof one night and fired an arrow into the cloud, out of which fell a dead nue. Yorimasu then supposedly sank the body in the Sea of Japan. In a local expansion of the story, the nue's corpse floated into a certain bay, and the locals, fearing a curse, buried it. A mound which exists today is supposed to be this grave. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Youjuu Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wilder *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Wilder Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Youjuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Class *Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Nue is one of four demons Gotou summons before facing the protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A Nue is seen guarding the basement prison of the Mantra Headquarters in Ikebukuro, meaning they are likely in support of the Yosuga Reason. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Nue is a demon of the Wilder Order and begins appearing on the upper floors of the SEBEC Building. They use a variety of physical attacks in combat. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Nue2.GIF|Nue as it appears in Megami Tensei Nue.GIF|Nue as it appears in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei 159.jpg|Nue as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Nue.PNG|Sprite of Nue from Giten Megami Tensei nue.png|Nue as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Nue LB.PNG|Nue as it appears in Last Bible Nue LB 2.PNG|Nue as it appears in Last Bible II Nue LB 3.PNG|Nue as it appears in Last Bible III Nue Special.PNG|Nue as it appears in Last Bible Special Nue3.PNG|Sprite of Nue from Majin Tensei II Nue2.JPG|Nue as seen in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Nue Manga.png|Nue as it appears in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito nue.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. nuezombie.JPG|Nue's zombie form in DemiKids. Nue.gif|Sprite of Nue from DemiKids Nue Zombie.gif|Sprite of Nue Zombie from DemiKids Nue Sith Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Nue in Devil Survivor 2. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Wilder Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Beast Class Category:Youjuu Clan Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Volt Order Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Beast Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE